Broken Wings
by xoxlolxox
Summary: Bella Swan is an orphan she was in a car accident Carlisle found her and was going to change her but what if Bella isnt really human? what if she is something else that even she didn't know excisted? suck at sums better 1 inside R&R cc is welcome!
1. The Actidant

Preface

My name is Isabella Swan. I'm an orphan. My dad left. Mom died. I'm seventeen. I ran away from the orphanage. They didn't like me. Couldn't blame them. All the guys wanted to date me. I don't know why. All the girls hated me. Why shouldn't they? They couldn't get a guy to notice them! I had no friends. Every person that adopts wants a baby. Not a seventeen year old girl with guys drooling after her. All the staff thought I was a tramp.

So here I am. In my stolen car. Texting the only friend I have since my mom died and I had no other relatives'.

Chapter 1 The Accident

It just happened. I can't explain it. One minute I was sitting in my parked car texting Jessica from my old school. They came out of nowhere.

The next thing I knew my phone went through the wind screen. The airbag stopped me from going through to. But I was still hurt pretty bad.

I blacked out. When I came round I wasn't in my stolen BMW. I was in a house. No. scratch that. I _was_ in a house. But I was in someone's arms. He was carrying me upstairs.

I looked at his face. Pale white. He looked down at me. His eyes were golden. His features were perfect. He had blond hair.

"Carlisle," a woman asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, dear." The man answered.

"The children went out hunting so- do I smell blood?" she said.

_Hunting? Blood?_ That's when things clicked and memories of the accident came flooding back. I had forgotten about the pain. Well, not _forgotten_ about it. I was just preoccupied with wondering where I was.

The man went into a room that looked like a study with a woman sitting hunched over a desk with a pencil behind her ear.

"Well there was a car accident and she's going to die. We can't let her." He said as the woman looked up.

Her features were also perfect with wavy hair and the same golden eyes.

"Oh my word." She gasped. Her arm swept across the table and knocked off all the papers on it.

He quickly set me down.

The woman looked at me and said, "where's your parents', child?"

I felt so dizzy but somehow managed to whisper, "Don't have any."

She looked back at the man who was pacing. "Well? What should we do?"

"I don't know, when I found her, her injuries were much worse. She seems to be healing rapidly. The possibilities of her living are increasing every second."

"Can we keep her?" The woman asked looking at me with loving eyes.

"I'm not a dog you know." I said sitting up. I don't know how I did it though because there was a stabbing pain in my back. "I get a say in the matter."

They both stared at me in shock.

"What? I heal quickly." I said shrugging my shoulders. I winced.

"What do you mean buy you "heal quickly"?" he asked.

"Wait a second." I said. "Considering_ you_ kidnapped _me _shouldn't _I_ be asking the questions?"

They were still staring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's see… I think I'll start with what are you?" I asked. "Where am i? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Why did you say "what are you?"?" the man asked.

"Well because I know you are not human. You're kinda like me in some ways. I hit seventeen and stopped ageing. I heal quickly. Guys follow me everywhere practically _drooling_ after me. My eyes and hair change colour." I said. "Then there's you. Pale white, ice cold, extremely strong. And I can sense it."

"Well, when I lived in the orphanage. Nuns owned it. Sister Mary Angela was my teacher and she would always tell me I was different. Said she could sense it. I could to. I knew I was different. But she said I was the devil's daughter. Satan's helper." I explained. "So are you gonna tell me?"

"I'm Carlisle," he said. "And this is my wife, Esme."

I nodded to them both.

"My name's Isabella, I prefer Bella. Now why am I here?"

"Well I thought you were dying. We were going to save you." Said Carlisle.

"How?" I asked honestly curious now.

"Well…" He hesitated looking at Esme.

"Oh, come on! I told you my little secret!" I said.

"I'm a doctor. I would have taken you to the hospital." He answered simply.

"But instead you decided to take me here, where you have no bed, or medicine, or any medical equipment?" I asked.

"Just tell her." Esme said.

"I and my wife, and my family are … vampires." He said.

I nodded. Waiting for them to continue.

"You believe us?" Esme asked in disbelief.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" I was playing with my hair when I realised it changed from brown to ginger.

They stared at me. "Now you see why I would believe you?"

Carlisle and Esme continued to tell me about their lives and their children and how when they were dying Carlisle would change them.

"So you were going to change me?" I asked.

"Well, yes." Esme answered.

"OK." I said. "It's a shame you didn't. That would have been interesting."

They stared at me in shock.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Their door opened. Five people walked in.

"Carlisle, I think we need to have a family meeting." Someone called up the stairs.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea." Carlisle said.

"Come with us Bella." Esme said. "I'd like you to meet our family."

"Sure." I said walking down the stairs after them.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2 Introductions

As soon as I entered their dining room the five vampires started hissing. I took no notice. I sat down at their table and got comfortable.

"Everyone, this is Bella." Said Carlisle.

"Hey." I said. "Carlisle do you have any morphine?" I asked turning my attention to the doctor.

"Why?" he asked curios.

"I was just wondering. My back feels like it's on fire." I said. "Also am I staying here or are you going to let me go?"

"Well that's what the family meeting was about." He said

"'Kay." I tried to sit back but as soon as my back touched the seat I winched.

"Oh, Bella," Carlisle said. "This is jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Hey" I yawned.

"Hi!" the girl that was called Alice said.

"What's happened Carlisle?" Edward said getting straight to the point. "Why can't I read her mind and why is her blood everywhere."

"Hey! You talk like I'm not here! I may have been kidnapped but I can still talk!" I said and my hair changed from ginger to black.

All the young vamps stared at me.

"Alright then, what are you and why are you here?" Edward asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't exactly know what I am and you can ask your dad why I'm here I still don't know myself."

Everybody turned to Carlisle.

"Well, Bella was in a car accident, she was badly injured so I brought her here. I was going to change her." He explained.

I yawned again.

"Oh, honey." Esme said. "I'll get you a bed for the night you can stay here and we will talk about it in the morning."

"Alright." I said. "But just remember that even though you may be vampires and don't sleep, I can hear just as well as you can."

"Come, on." Esme said. "You can stay in Edward's room."

"Sweet. I haven't slept in a bed in years!" I said as I skipped up the stairs after Esme.


	3. The Dream

**Hi guys sorry it took a while!**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Dream

I was dreaming. I was at the beach. I was wearing a White dress that came just above my knee. It was stunning. Kind of flow-y I guess I can't describe it.

As I walked along the sand I started hearing noises then someone walking close to me. I turned around to see a stunning guy.

He looked like, what 30? He looked amazing.

Like the Cullen's' only he was tan, had blue eyes and feathery black and white wings. There was a black at the top and a white layer at the bottom.

He came over to me.

"Isabella, Darling, How are you?" he said with his arms wide open.

I backed away.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked cautiously.

"Darling, I am your father." He said coming closer still.

"No you're not, my father left when I was born." I said shaking my head backing up until my feet touched the water.

"Don't you see the family resemblances?" he said as his hair changed to brown and his eyes changed to green.

I gasped.

I nodded in defeat.

"Although I must tell you I have come here for a reason. Things are going to happen in the next couple of days that you must be prepared for." He said. "The only way is for you to come and live with me. You must learn about you past, and how to control your-self."

"I- I can't." I said. "I think I have finally found a family. I can't give that up, they may have kidnapped me but they did it out of love."

"Isabella _I _love you to! I _am_ your father after all!" he said.

"My father who left! My father who never contacted me! My father who didn't care about me until I am of use to him! Until he wants something from me!" I shouted.

"Isabella." He said in a hurt voice as he came closer again.

"Bella." I corrected as I moved further into the ocean, the water was up to my knees now but only up to his ankles.

"Bella, I am only concerned for your safety. I only want what is best for my daughter."

"Don't lie to me." I said. "If you cared about my safety you would tell me what you are talking about and _I_ will deal with it on my own like I've been doing since mom died!"

He winced.

"Isabella." He started.

"Bella." I corrected him again.

"Bella, please, listen to me. You _must_ come. You have to learn about your family your history." He pleaded.

"No." I said firmly. "I am _not_ giving up the chance at a normal life with two parents and brothers and sisters. I am _not_ going back to a stupid foster home with nuns that think I am the child of the Devil!"

"Fine." He said shrugging his shoulders. " If that is how you want things to be."

He started to walk closer until he was right in front of me. He bent down and whispered. "Bless you, child." And then he kissed my forehead.

Pain shot through my body like daggers, especially my back.

I callapsed on the sand still in the water a bit.

I was screaming in pain. _Pure agony!_ He turned around and started to walk away without looking back.

Then I blacked out. The dream was gone. _Can you even black out when your already unconsious? _

**So yeah i can't remember who i thanked for reviewing so ill do it from the start!**

**A BIG THANKS TOOOO...**

**golddolphin1998**

**CullenLina**

**CountryMumAU**

**nightmcgraw**

**aras the crazy writer**

****

**ANDDD...**

**JennyBtheJellyBean**

**For reviewing!**

**Bye for now!**

**From**

**Hannah**

**Xox**


	4. WalMart

**READ THIS!**

**My parents went away on holiday and that is when my internet decides that it hates me and not it wont work,**

**so i am using my dads laptop, still updateing but if not u no y!**

**on with the story!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4 Wal-Mart?

I opened my eyes sluggishly and groaned.

He head and back were in _extreme_ pain! Words could not _describe _it!

I tried to sit up. Pain shot through my body like daggers. I screamed and fell back on the bed. Not the smartest move I have made because I fell back on my back. More pain shot through my body and I screamed again.

Calming waves washed over me and the pain went away. I sighed.

I looked around. There was a boy standing in the corner of the bedroom I was in. I screamed and somehow rolled of the bed.

I got knocked out again. Being unconscious was starting to get boring!

My eyes were closed but I could hear perfectly fine.

"What happened?" the girl called Alice asked.

"I Don't Know." Someone said. I didn't know who he was. It was definably a He I knew that for sure. He was a southern accent. "She was in pain, a _lot_ of pain, so I calmed her down. Then she freaked out and fell of the bed. I guess it would be kind of scary to wake up and have a person in the corner of your bedroom watching you sleep."

"It's not your fault. You were only trying to help her." Alice comforted him. "Besides, she should wake up soon anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us now."

"Maybe I should leave before she wakes up." The mysterious person said.

"Are you sure Jazz?" asked Alice. _Jazz? Jazz… Jazz... Jasper! It must be him!_

"Yeah, besides the pain she is in is excruciating." He said.

_Great!_ I thought. _I had somehow forgotten about the pain by focusing on them and he had to bring it up again!_

This time the pain was not everywhere in my body like it was before, it was like it took all the pain and put it together, then split it in half and sent it to my back and my head!

I heard footsteps and the door opening and closing.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and say golden ones staring back at me, right in my face.

I jumped. It hurt. Somehow I was on my bed again.

"Sorry." It was Alice.

"It's ok. Just don't do that when someone has had an _extremely_ bad dream, has had the shit scared out of them and then been knocked out." I said.

She laughed, her laugh was like bells.

"Well," she said. "Carlisle and Esme are away hunting and they wanted us to spend some quality time together."

"Who is 'us'?" I asked sitting up.

"You, me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." She said using her fingers to help her count.

"Ok." I said wearily as I got up.

"Oh," Alice said. "That reminds me." She left the room and came in five seconds later with I bag of clothes in her hands.

"You didn't have to Alice." I said shaking my head.

"Of course I did." She said simply. "You don't have any clothes. Your other ones are covered in blood."

"Still, Alice, this is too much." I said. "I mean really Alice? Forever 21? Wal-Mart would have been fine!"

She flinched when I said Wal-Mart like it was a disease that was killing her sister or something!

"Please don't tell me you shop at Wal-Mart for clothes!" she said horrified.

"Of course not!" I said just as horrified. "But you don't know how long I am staying! I could be gone tomorrow, or the next day, or next year!"

She dismissed my statement with a wave of her hand. "It doesn't matter anyway. You still need clothes. You can't wear _that!_" she said pointing to the clothes Esme had given me to wear last night.

I sighed. I was losing this fight so I just gave up.

"Good." She said. "Now put this on and then come down and we will see what we are doing today!"

She handed me the bag and left closing the door behind her.

* * *

**There u go! happy tuesday!**


	5. Changes

Chapter 5 Changes

I opened the bag and took out the first item. Lingerie. It was very nice. A Blue, lacy bra and a boy styled undies to match.

I changed into my new undies and went to check how I looked in the mirror.

I gasped. I looked completely different from last time I had looked in a mirror.

I was tanner; my features were more, well perfect. It was like I had groin beautifuller over night! I couldn't even describe it!

I was shocked. My hair changed colour; like it always did when my emotions changed suddenly.

But this time it changed to blue! _Blue!_ My hair had never changed any other colour than Blonde, Brunette, Ginger and Black!

"Oh, My-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me." Alice said. "Hurry up please."

"Ok."

I quickly went back over to the bag and got out the next article of clothing.

It was an adorable red baby doll dress. It had long-ish sleeves that came just above my elbow. It ended just above my mid-thigh.

I took the dress and put it on.

I don't mean to sound big headed but it looked great on me.

I stopped marvelling at myself and walked over to the door opened it and walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

Alice was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

When I got to the bottom she enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back.

My hair changed colour from blue to brown.

"Come on in and sit down." She said as she pushed me into their living room.

I sat on the couch; well Alice _pushed_ me on to the couch and flopped down beside me.

"Soooo?" she asked.

"What are we doing to spend quality time with each other?" she asked.

"Why don't we play Black ops on the Xbox?" the big guy (What was his name?) Emmett said.

"We are _not_ playing black ops." Alice said sternly.

"Awww. Why not?" I and Emmett said at the same time.

Alice looked at me horrified. "Don't tell me you _actually_ like to play that _game!_"

"Well, yeah. My friend Jessica has an Xbox and I heard the game was good so I stole it so we could play it." I explained.

"Are you good?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok at it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Go grab another controller and we'll play." He said.

I got up and started to walk over to the controller but Alice stopped me.

"We are not playing black ops!" she said every syllable slowly.

"Awww." I and Emmett wined.

"Why don't we-"Alice started but Emmett stopped her.

"We are not going shopping."

"Awww." Alice wined.

"Then what do we do?" Jasper asked.

I forgot he was even in the room. He was staring at me in wonder. I blushed and my hair changed to red.

"We should go out hunting!" Emmett roared.

"And what will Bella do?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, sorry." Emmett said looking down at the ground.

"I know! Why don't we play that game I have never, I think that is what it's called." Alice said.

"How do you play it?" I asked.

"Well someone would say for example "I have never killed a polar bear." And then if you have you take a shot of whiskey."

"ok." I said.

"Wait." Jasper said. "What if Bella gets drunk."

"I can't get drunk." I answered automatically.

They all stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"What age are you?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I would be seventeen, but I don't age so I'm only sixteen." I answered.

They stared at me again but then Alice started talking again.

"Well, are we playing or not?" she asked impatiently.

"Sure." We all said.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I will be taking a break from writing until further notice to:

Plan out my stories.

Decide how much I should write in each chapter.

And I have some serious writers block!

I will post this on all my stories (feel free to check them out!) and I will delete this author's not after I have the next chapter up!

Goodbye for now!

From

Hannah

xox...:)


	7. The game

**I am sorry this took so long and that i updated**

**my other stories before this one but**

**i was away on holiday and didn't get a **

**chance to finish and then it wouldn't **

**post it so here you go!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 The Game

"EDWARD! ROSALIE! GET YOU LAZY BUTS DOWN HERE!" Alice yelled.

They were down before Alice could even finish her sentence.

"What?" Rosalie asked in an aggravated voice.

"We are going to spend time together like Esme and Carlisle asked us to." Alice answered.

"Fine." Rosalie said as she flopped on to the couch. "What are we doing?"

"We are playing "I've never"." She replied.

She heavy breathed. "Really Alice?" she said. "_Again?_"

"Yes!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"But we already know everything about each other!" Rosalie argued.

"But we don't know anything about Bella." Alice countered.

"Then why don't we just ask her questions?" said Rosalie.

"Because Esme and Carlisle told us not to." Stated Alice.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well because we don't want to make you uncomfortable by drowning you in questions." Alice answered as if I should have known the answer.

"Not that I'm complaining but If you kidnap someone I think it's kind of your job to make the hostage fell uncomfortable and ask questions or do whatever kidnappers do."

"We aren't kidnapping you!" Alice said in a hurt voice. "You are free to leave any time you wish."

"I agree with Bella, Alice," Rosalie started in a bored voice. "Why can't we just ask her questions?"

"Because we don't want to make her uncomfortable!" Alice Yelled _clearly_ losing her temper.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Um, Alice, Darlin'. From what I can tell this," He waved his arms at Alice and Rosalie. "is making Bella uncomfortable."

My hair turned a bright, fire-y red.

"Why don't we play the game?" I suggested.

"OK!" Alice cheered as she walked of and came back with six shot glasses and six bottles of vodka. She gave everyone out a shot glass and bottle and then sat back down beside me.

"Who's going first?" asked Emmett.

"Why don't we do it in alphabetical order?" suggested Jasper.

Everyone nodded and turned to face Alice.

"Ummm…" Alice started deep in thought. "I have never… shopped for clothes in Wal-Mart."

Everyone looked to me.

"I may be homeless, but I still have taste." I said honestly offended.

"Umm… I have never… bought a car." I said simply.

Everyone else unscrewed their vodka and took a drink.

"Wait." Emmett said. "I thought Carlisle said that you were in a car crash. That you were in a BMW."

"I was." I said. "Technically I stole it."

"What do you mean? 'Technically'?" Edward asked.

"Well…" _How do I explain this?_ "He gave it to me… for free…"

"How?" Rosalie asked leaning closer with anticipation.

"Err…It's kinda hard to explain." I started, and then turned to Emmett. "Emmett."

His head snapped up and he looked directly into my eyes.

"This is really boring for you. Is it not?" He nodded. "And you would much rather do something else. Wouldn't you?" He nodded again and everyone stared in awe. "You would love to get me a glass of water. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes." He croaked, as he stared into the distance. Then he got up and walked into the kitchen. Alice was about to say something, but I held up my hand and stayed silent.

He came back with the glass of water and handed it to me.

I turned to Rosalie. "I'm sorry." I said as I leaned closer to Emmett and kissed him hard on the lips.

Everyone laughed and Rosalie growled as Emmett pushed me away and started in confusion.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

"So he can't remember anything?" Alice asked. She reached out to touch Emmett, but he slapped her hand away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett said with a "WTF?" look on his face.

"Not one thing." I said shaking my head.

"Cool!" Alice exclaimed.

"Pssst!" Emmett whisper-yelled to Jasper. "Why did she kiss me?"

"I'll show you." I sighed.

"I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" Alice yelled bouncing up and down.

"No Alice, you don't." Jasper and I said simultaneously shaking our heads.

"Why no…Oooohhh!" Alice said as realisation hit her.

Edward sighed. "I'll do it." He said.

"Why should you do it?" I asked.

"I should do it because I can read minds so I will know what you got me to do so you won't embarrass me." He said confidently.

"Fine." I said as I tried to think of something he could do.

"Edward." I said and he looked straight into my eyes. "This is really boring for you. Is it not?" he nodded. "And you would much rather do something else. Wouldn't you?" he nodded again. "You would love to get me a chocolate chip cookie. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes." He croaked just like Emmett had with the same look on his face.

He got up and started to the kitchen. Emmett turned his head and watched his every move and he reached the cupboard, got out a white chocolate chip cookie, walked back over, sat down and handed it to me.

I set it down on the table and turned to him.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, just lightly touching him, and then he kissed me back.

_WTF?_

I pulled away quickly, my hair changing colour to baby blue, and bowed my head slightly so that I could still see everyone.

They were all staring in shock, accept Alice, who was clapping and bouncing up and down.

Edward was about to say something when the back door opened and Carlisle and Esme came in.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Well…" I started.

_How do you even begin explaining this?_

**Ohhhhhhh! Cliffie!**_  
_


	8. The Game EPOV

**Hi, I know this is sooooooo late!**

**I'm so so sorry!**

**I have Summer Exams and I'm studying like CRAYZAY!**

**So yeah... OH! someone asked me to do this chapter in Edwards Point of view... so, I did.**

**I know i havn't answered back to a lot of peoples reviews(on all my stories!) but for **

**some reason my iPod touch or my computer won't let me... IDK**

**Anyway here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 6 The Game Edward's POV

I was sitting in my room, doing homework, listening to music, when Alice happened.

"EDWARD! ROSALIE! GET YOUR LAZY BUTS DOWN HERE!" Alice screamed up the stairs.

Rose and I were already down before she could even finish her sentence.

"What?" Rose said in her usual, rude tone. _What does she want now?_

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as I walked into the living room.

That's when I saw Bella. She was even more beautiful than before, if that is even possible.

Her hair- which is beautiful whatever colour it is- was left down, her eyes- her big, beautiful, doe eyes- were amazing as always, and MY GOD her dress!

It was an amazing shade of red.

It had long-ish sleeves that came just above her elbows. It ended mid-thigh, I sighed. Her thighs, they were an amazing sight, I probably sound like a creep now, I will stop looking at her legs, that's a good idea.

I looked at her face again.

I had been ogling at her for so long I hadn't even noticed that Alice had left the room and came back with six bottles of vodka and six shot glasses.

I walked over and sat down beside Bella and took a shot glass and a bottle of vodka.

"Who goes first?" Emmett asked. _I hope it's me! I have a good one!_

"Why don't we go in alphabetical order?" Jasper suggested. _ That way Alice will be done first._

I nodded with everyone else as I turned to Alice.

"Umm…" _what have I never done? _"I have never…" _this is harder that I thought. GOT IT! _"…shopped for clothes in Wal-Mart."

Everyone turned to Bella and I tried again, in vein to read her mind.

She looked genuinely shocked. "I may be homeless but I still have taste." She said in an offended voice. "Umm…" she started. "I have never… bought a car."

Everyone unscrewed their bottles and braced themselves. They took a shot as their faces twisted in disgust.

It tasted disgusting but for me and jasper it was worse. I I could throw up, I definitely would have.

"Wait." Emmett said as I read his thoughts. He did make sense though. "I thought Carlisle said you were in a car crash. You were in a BMW."

"I was." She said. "Technically I stole it."

_How do you 'Technically' steal something? _Rosalie asked. She was about to say it out loud but I beat her to it.

"What do you mean? 'Technically'?" I asked much nicer than Rosalie would have.

"Well… he gave it to me." Bella said. "…For free."

"How?" Rose said leaning closer with anticipation. _This has _got _to be good!_

"Err… it's kinda hard to explain." Bella said as she turned to Emmet. "Emmett."

Emmett's head snapped up and looked into Bella's as soon as he did his thoughts were gone, as if someone had built a wall around his mind.

"This is really boring for you. Is it not?" Bella asked Emmett. He nodded in response as I tried again to get inside his head, nothing happened though.

"And you would much rather do something else, wouldn't you?" Bella continued to Emmett as we all stared in wonder.

_I've never seen anything like it before! I wonder what Carlisle will think._ Jasper thought.

_Bella _has_ to teach me how to do that! _Rosalie thought.

_I wonder if Bella could do that and get us discount in Victoria Secret. _Alice wondered.

Emmett nodded. "You would love to get me a glass of water, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Emmett croaked; his eyes still glazed over. He then got up and walked over to the kitchen. Alice was about to aske Bella how she was doing all of this, but Bella put her hand up to silence her.

We waited in silence as Emmett came back and handed the glass of water to Bella.

Bella then turned to Rosalie and said, "I'm sorry." As she leant forward and kissed Emmett hard on the lips.

Alice and Jasper laughed and I joined in the try and hide the growl that escaped my lips. Rosalie growled as well as Emmett pushed Bella away and stared in confusion.

_Dude,_ Emmett asked. _What the fuck just happened?_

When I didn't answer he asked aloud, "What the hell was that for?"

"So he can't remember anything?" Alice asked.

_Wow! Cool!_ The pixie thought as she reached out to touch Emmett's face as he slapped her hand away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett said. _Edward, What the fuck?_

"Not one thing." Bella answered Alice shaking her head.

"Cool!" Alice exclaimed.

"Pssst!" Emmett hissed to Jasper. "Why did she kiss me?"

"I'll show you." Bella sighed.

"I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" Alice shouted bouncing up and down.

"No Alice, you don't." Jasper and Bella said shaking their heads.

"Why no…Oooohhh!" said Alice. _Yuck!_ **(No offence to lesbians) **

"I'll do it." I sighed.

It seemed logical for me to do it, Emmett couldn't because then he couldn't see what Bella was doing, Rose wouldn't for obvious reasons, Jasper wouldn't because he is married, so that leaves me. Plus that was I would know what Bella would get me to do, and I kinda wanna kiss her.

"Why should you do it?" Bella asked.

"I should do it because I can read minds so I will know what you got me to do so won't embarrass me." I said.

"Fine." She said.

She paused for a moment and then turned to me.

**~xoxlolxox~**

Her lips are on mine, just about touching. GOD! Her lips are so warm, so soft.

She went to pull away, but I didn't want her to, so I kissed her back.

She pulled away quickly and bowed her head. Her hair changed colour to baby blue. She looked beautiful.

_WTF dude? _Emmett and jasper thought together.

Rose mentally growled.

Alice was bouncing up and down, clapping. _I'm so happy for you two! You are in love!_

I was about to tell Alice to shut up when I heard Carlisle and Esme come through the door.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked. _I hope you aren't making her feel uncomfortable, Edward._

"Well…" Bella started.

_How do you even begin to explain this?_

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

**I'm working on the next chapter now but I don't know when it will be posted(tests and all) but yeah, let me know what you think!**

**BTW! I'm Looking for a Beta or someone to read my story before i put it up! Anyone who is interested!**_  
_


	9. Home

**Here you go! i got bored of studying!**

**Review!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Home

"We are playing 'I've Never'!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"_Again_ Alice?" Carlisle said shaking his head and sitting on the couch.

"Really Alice, you have forced us to play that game for centuries." Esme said as she walked over to join Carlisle on the couch.

"Well, Bella." Carlisle said. "Do you enjoy the game?"

"She should do." Emmett said and Jasper tried, unsuccessfully, to control his laughter.

I glared at him with a "Shut the f*ck up if you want to live!" look.

But it only made them laugh louder, Rosalie slapped Emmett's head and he quickly came quiet.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Nothing!" Alice said quickly as she glared at Emmett, which made Edward laugh, probably at Alice's thoughts.

"Bella!" Alice said, changing the subject. "We _must _buy you a car!"

Everyone laughed and Alice sat there pouting.

"No, Alice. You are not buying me a car." I said.

"Why not?" she wined.

"First of all, I don't need one, second I have no money." I answered.

"I'll pay."

"No." I said sternly.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Umm… Bella?" Carlisle started nervously as he looked from me to Esme.

"Yes?" I asked kind of scared.

"Could we talk to you for a moment in my office?" he asked.

"Sure." I said uncrossing my legs, getting up, and following them into Carlisle's study.

Esme opened and closed the door behind us and motioned me to take a seat on the couch.

"If you want me to leave I understand." I said when I saw their faces. "I mean I don't want to be an inconvenience. I don't want to get you in trouble with the Volturi-"

"No, no!" Esme said. "Wait, you know about the Volturi?"

"Yes." I said. "I met them ages ago. I can't remember them much though, they wanted me to join them, but I was only fourteen."

"Oh." Esme said.

"Actually," Carlisle said (I had forgotten he was even in the room he was so quiet.). "We were wondering how you felt about adoption."

_Wow. _I thought as I stared at them wide eyed and open mouthed.

"It was just a thought." Carlisle said anxiously. "You don't have to answer write away, we just hate the thought of you living out on the streets-"

Unfortunately he didn't get to finish that sentence because I ran over and hugged both Esme and Carlisle with such force I knocked the air out of their lungs.

Carlisle chuckled and hugged me back, as did Esme. I faintly heard Alice squealing and jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes and hugged them tighter before finally letting go of them, only to hug them again.

_I was getting a home. Home. I like that word. I'm just praying I won't screw things up again._

I let go of them and sat down on the couch.

"BELLA WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!" Alice yelled.

"Why?" I asked not bothering shouting when Alice could hear me perfectly fine.

"For clothes of course." She said in a _Duh _voice.

"I already have cloths." I answered.

"What about furniture?" Alice asked.

"What about it?"

"Well you are going to need some for your room." She said.

"True, but maybe you should go without me, I don't know much about fashion." I said, which was true, Jessica would buy my cloths.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm positive."

"Okay. Rose, Esme, we could make a weekend out of it!" Alice squealed.

Rosalie and Esme groaned.

I heard Alice clapping again.

**~xoxlolxox~**

Two hours later and Alice, Esme and Rose had left for shopping and Carlisle was called into the hospital.

I was sitting I the dining room on the computer looking for phones, when Emmett came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey Bella," He called. "Do you wanna watch X-men with us?"

"Sure." I Said.

"Well come on then." Emmett said turning off the computer and trailing me down the basement/ movie room.

There were two couches and a projector set up.

Edward and jasper were sitting on the couch, waiting, while Emmett put the movie on.

I sat down beside Edward and got comfy.

After the movie, Jasper and Emmett started to argue over which the best power to have was.

"What do you think Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not getting involved." He said as got up and walked out of the room.

"What about you Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'd say Mystique." I answered.

"Thank you!" Emmett said triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs, leaving the basement.

I glanced at the clock in the kitchen and say it was nine o'clock.

I went up to the spare room to get dressed for bed and stopped at my door.

I hadn't any clothes with me! Damn!

I went into my room anyway and found clothes there. Thank god for Alice!

I unzipped my dress and stepped out of it. I walked to my bed and inspected the items on my bed.

It was a light blue night dress with spaghetti straps and lace at the bottom.

I put it on and went over to the mirror. It fit me perfectly and came to about mid-thigh.

I went over and turned my light out and crawled into bed.

I lay there thinking for a while, just letting my mind wonder. I thought about the movie. Mystique really was my favourite character. I liked how she was so comfortable in her own skin, even though she was blue. Plus it was kinda cool that she could take the appearance of anyone she wanted.

Then I started to think about me, and how I could change the colour of my hair and eyes. I wonder if I could do what she does, and completely morph into someone else.

I got up out of bed and went over to the mirror.

_Huh, I wonder…_


	10. UPDATE

UPDATE!

I'm sooooo sorry I have not updated my stories! I broke my laptop and when I got it fixed my computer had been wiped. I lost all my chapters and upcoming stories and poems. Im soo sorry its taken me this long to update. Ive decided not to continue my stories and if anyone would like to please message me.

I will be continuing Broken Wings on FictionPress. I will change some things and rename the characters but the storyline will still be the same.

Audrey Noxy has said she would like to continue broken wings here so check out her profile here on fanfiction.

I really am sorry. I might still post here on FanFiction, although I might not.

Look for me on FictionPress, I haven't posted anything at the moment although I have started writing a story I would like to write a couple of chapters of it first before I upload it.

Hannah

xoxlolxox


End file.
